Ojos azules
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Los ojos de Dora son azules. Puede cambiar su aspecto a voluntad pero siempre mantiene sus ojos azules. Ojos que han enamorado a Remus. Pues cuando Remus se mira en ellos siente que es alguien importante, alguien que merece ser amado.


Disclaimer: Rowling fue la que mató a los Lupin, no yo.

Disclaimer 2: Este fic es a petición de Circe Adhara Black, del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Espero que te guste lo que hice!

* * *

**Ojos azules**

Es el primer grito del día. Ya se han acostumbrado. Remus sonríe con los ojos cerrados y se levanta. Está aún somnoliento. Sale del cuarto y abre la puerta contigua. Sonríe al ver a Teddy en su cuna.

Teddy llora a voz en grito. Remus lo levanta y lo mece suavemente. Teddy se tranquiliza. Remus sonríe ampliamente y baja las escaleras hasta la cocina. Sin soltar a Teddy prepara la leche.

- Vaya, qué tranquilo está.

Remus voltea para ver a Dora apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Dora sonríe aunque sus ojeras delatan lo cansada que está. Dora camina hacia el interior de la cocina. Besa a su hijo en la mejilla. Le da un pico en los labios a su esposo. Y se queda mirándolos. Esos hombres la hacen muy feliz. Son dos grandes tesoros que la vida le dio. Acaricia los cabellos de Teddy. Teddy la ve, su cabello se vuelve rosa en cuestión de segundos. Remus y Dora ríen.

- Voy a hacer el desayuno - dice Dora.

- Adelante.

Dora se mueve por la cocina con pasos pausados. Su torpeza es innata, pero hoy no quiere caerse. Remus la mira. Su cabello rosa se mueve al ritmo de los pasos de Dora. Dora parece deslizarse. Y parece un ángel. Remus sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

- Me vas a poner roja, Remus, de tanto que me miras.

- No puedo evitarlo. Eres hermosa, Dora.

Dora voltea. Le sonríe y le da otro beso en los labios. Los besos de Dora saben a fresas y miel. Son dulces. Son besos mariposas que se instalan en su estomago y revoletean sin control. Remus atesora los besos de Dora.

- Oh, mira a Teddy.

Remus baja la cabeza y mira a Teddy y a su cabello azul. Sonríe. Teddy aún es muy pequeño pero parece gustarle el azul más que cualquier otro color.

- Azul.

- Así fui yo. Mamá dice que cuando nací parecía una gama de colores. Luego elegí el rosa y no pude dejarlo.

- A mí me gusta el rosa.

- Tonto. Te gusta porque a mí me gusta.

- Es cierto - admite.

Dora lleva el desayuno a la mesa. Comen mirándose a los ojos. Teddy agita sus manitas y reclama atención. Ambos lo miran y le acarician sus cabellos.

- Teddy será un gran mago - dice Remus.

- ¿Con un padre como tú? Por supuesto.

- Y con una madre como tú, no te quites el crédito.

Dora niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

- ¿A qué casa irá?

- Dora.

- ¿Qué?

- Aún es muy temprano para eso.

- Lo sé, por supuesto, pero… ¿No te da curiosidad, Remus? ¿No te gustaría saber a qué casa pertenecerá?

Remus se encoge de hombros.

- En cualquiera estará bien. Yo no tengo preferencias.

- Yo tampoco - admite Dora -. Mi madre dice que cuando nací, ella y mi padre echaron a suerte a qué casa iría yo.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

- No ganaron. Mamá votaba por Gryffindor y papá por Ravenclaw.

- Y al final quedaste en Hufflepuff.

- Ajá.

Remus se ríe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Pobre Teddy. Tu mamá fue a Slytherin. Tu papá fue a Ravenclaw. Tú fuiste a Hufflepuff. Y yo fui a Gryffindor. Le costará complacer a todos.

Dora también ríe.

- Pero no tiene porque hacerlo. No tiene que complacer a nadie.

- Por supuesto. En la casa en la que quede, lo querremos siempre.

- Exacto. Siempre.

Se miran a los ojos. Los de Remus son de color ocre. Están cansados y llenos de muchas vivencias, que han endurecido a la persona que está detrás. Los de Dora son azules. Puede cambiar su aspecto a voluntad pero siempre mantiene sus ojos azules. Ojos que sonríen y brillan felices casi siempre. Ojos que han enamorado a Remus. Pues cuando Remus se mira en ellos siente que es alguien importante, alguien que merece ser amado.

- Te amo, Remus.

- Yo te amo más, Dora.

- Yo te amo aún más.

- Yo te amo muchísimo.

Teddy los interrumpe cuando empieza a llorar. Remus y Dora sonríen y le prestan atención a su único hijo.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
